gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
You Can't Always Get What You Want
You Can't Always Get What You Want - piosenka wykonana przez New Directions w odcinku "Sectionals". Sue dała listę piosenek piosenek przeciwnikom chóru z WMHS, więc musieli oni improwizować. Will zainspirował Finn'a w wyborze piosenki mówiąc "You can't always get what you want". Chłopak proponuje, żeby Santana, Brittany, Matt i Mike ułożyli choreografię do numeru. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie Mercedes i Rachel z New Directions: You can't always get what you want | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz You can't always get what you want | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz You can't always get what you want | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz But if you try sometimes, you just might find | Ale może kiedyś zobaczysz New Directions: You get what you need | Że masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz You get what you need | Czego potrzebujesz Finn: I saw her today at the reception | Zobaczyłem ją na przyjęciu A glass of wine in her hand | Z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection | Wiedziałem, że spotka dziś swą drugą połówkę At her feet was a footloose man | Ale ona już miała swojego tanczerze No, you can't '''| Nie zawsze '''Rachel z New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Finn: Oh, no, no, you can't) '''| Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz '''You can't always get what you want (Finn: What you want) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz You can't always get what you want (Finn: You can't always get what you want) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz But if you try sometimes | Ale może kiedyś Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Well, you just might find | Zobaczysz New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes: Hey, yeaah!) | Że masz wszystko czego potrzeba You get what you need (Finn: Oh, baby) | Wszystko czego potrzeba Rachel (i Finn): And I went down to the demonstration | Poszłam na demonstracje To get my fair share of abuse | By wyrazić me poglądy (Singing, we're) '''| Śpiewaliśmy '''Gonna vent our frustration | Zfrustrowani (If we don't we're gonna blow) | A jeśli nam się nie uda A 50-amp fuse (Finn: a 50-amp fuse) | Pobijemy nawet zespół (Sing it to me, now) | Śpiewaj Mercedes z New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Finn i Rachel: No, no, you can't) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz You can't always get what you want (Finn i Rachel: No, oh!) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Can't always get what you want) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz But if you try sometimes, (Finn: Try sometimes, uh) well, you just might find | Ale może kiedyś zobaczysz New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes z Finn'em: Ohhh, yeah) | Że masz wszystko czego potrzeba Rachel: You get what you need! (New Directions: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh) '''| Czego potrzeba '''Mercedes z Finn'em: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh | Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh '''| Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh '''Finn: Yeah! (Mercedes: Oooh!) '''| Yeah! '''New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Finn i Rachel: You can't always get what you want) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz You can't always get what you want (Artie: Oohh) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz You can't always get what you want (Finn: Can't always get what you want) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz Rachel z New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find | Ale może kiedyś zobaczysz You get what you need '''| Że masz wszytsko czego potrzeba '''New Directions You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: Oh, Yeah, Yeah!) (Artie: No, no, no, no) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz Mercedes z New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: No, no, no, no) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Ooh) (Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz Rachel z New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, | Ale może kiedyś Finn i Rachel z New Directions: You just might find '''| Zobaczysz '''You get what you need (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) | Że masz wszystko czego potrzeba Rachel: You can't always get what you want (Artie: Ooh, ooh) | Nie zawsze dostajesz, to co chcesz New Directions: ''' '''Get what you need | Co chcesz Mercedes i Rachel z New Directions: Oh yeah what you need! (Mercedes: Yeah!) | Czego potrzeba Artie: What you need! | Czego potrzeba! New Directions: Get | Tego Artie i Rachel z New Directions: What you (i Mercedes: need!) | Czego potrzeba! Ciekawostki *Aktorzy odgrywający role Santany, Brittany, Matt'a i Mike'a naprawdę ułożyli choreografię go tego numeru. Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Okręgowych Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Sectionals